


Лев на поводке

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, Gladiators, M/M, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Гарри выступает за тотальное разоружение. Какая досада, что он - гладиатор, и его удел - сражаться на арене.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Лев на поводке

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: гладиатор!АУ, ООС персонажей, ОСС древнего рима. насилие, абьюз, смерти персонажей. Без ХЭ. на свой страх и риск.  
> От автора: я прочитала все статьи в википедии про гладиаторов, древний рим и все такое. очень интересно! но не сомневаюсь, что в тексте найдется куча фактических и исторических ошибок. если мимо будут проходить историки, прошу не бить ногами!

Северус стоял у края арены. Сандалии крепко врылись в песок. Он был красным от крови.

Круглый шар алого солнца садился над императорской ложей. Северус глядел туда, приложив ладонь ко лбу, и пытался разобрать вердикт императора. Сжатый кулак – и меч в ножны, или выставленный палец, что значит: порази противника.

Руби, убивай.

Только алые и желтые пятна. Ветер трепал волосы и лицу было тепло от закатных лучей.

В ушах звенело от криков, звон перекрыл любой другой шум, оставляя его в тишине, как под водой.

Опустив лицо, он взглянул на кровь, текущую по его груди, на острие, торчащие из горла. Противник стоял у него за спиной, так близко, что можно было ощутить жар его тела. Подняв свой меч, Северус развернулся и проснулся.

***

Северус стоял у края арены. Он несколько часов без передышки тренировался, и пот стекал у него по лицу, по груди. Обмакнув тряпицу в кувшин с водой, что уже нагрелась от солнца, Северус протер лоб и шею. Он выпрямился, ожидая, пока спешащая к нему процессия подойдет ближе.

Это был мелкий человечек с толстым лицом; не иначе, как Наземникус – удачливый ланиста, который отыскивал рабов для гладиаторской школы. За ним и сам раб, мальчик в мешковатой тунике. И третий: Ремус Люпин. Человек, которого Северус не желал видеть подле себя.

– Аве, – произнес Ремус, подходя с улыбкой. Его лицо было иссечено шрамами, и Северус знал, что шрамы покрывали все его тело. Ремус участвовал почти в сотне боев, а теперь на его шее висел амулет с изображением волчицы, как символ, что он никогда не возвратится на арену. Ремус уже несколько лет был учителем в гладиаторской школе.

Они пожали друг другу запястья, как было принято, и теплые пальцы Ремуса словно запачкали Северуса. Он вырвал руку.

– Что привело вас? – спросил церемонно.

– У нас есть ученик для тебя, – ответил Ремус невозмутимо.

– Ты знаешь, что я даю только частные уроки, и только патрициям, – нахмурился Северус. Ремус склонил голову к плечу, улыбаясь.

– Сириус заплатит за него. Он сделал щедрое пожертвование школе на обучение этого ребенка, а я решил, лучше сперва показать тебе – ты сразу определишь, есть ли у него способности.

– Что за дело Сириусу до этого раба?

– Сириус был со своим отрядом в деревне Фракийцев, и отец этого мальчика сражался с нашими воинами, как лев. Когда же он упал, мальчик подхватил оружие и сумел ранить пятерых, прежде чем его схватили.

– Его следовало бы вздернуть на крюк за это, а не поощрять, – заметил Северус, смерив взглядом мальчика. Тот не выглядел бойцом. Худенький и тонкий, с короткими темными волосами, падающими на глаза, мальчик безучастно ждал своей участи.

– Сириус ценит храбрость, – усмехнулся Ремус, поглядев Северусу прямо в глаза, и в этом Северус услышал скрытое оскорбление. – Он даровал ему жизнь и считает, что из ребенка получится отменный гладиатор.

– Научите его основным вещам, покажите, как держать меч, а затем я навещу школу и дам ему пару уроков, – решил Северус, взглянув на солнце. – Я должен вернуться к тренировке.

– Конечно, – Ремус склонил голову, все еще пряча улыбку.

***

Мальчишка не был способным. Он правильно держал деревянный меч, который использовали для тренировок, и умел наносить удары, но этого было мало.

– Двигайся! – рявкнул на него Северус, кружа вокруг подростка. – Давай, шевелись.

Он бил неумело, не желая поразить противника. Его удары были не точными, а концентрация недостаточной. Северус легко отвлек его, подняв ногой песчаную пыль и ударив мечом в левое плечо, отчего юноша ахнул и пошатнулся.

– Не стой столбом, бей в ответ, – велел ему Северус, снова и снова нанося удары в те места, что мальчишка не умел защитить.

– Вы не учите меня, – воскликнул тот, опустив меч. Он тяжело дышал, челка прилипла ко лбу, туника была испачкана в песке, потому что Северус несколько раз уже опрокинул его сильными ударами.

– Ты не учишься, – возразил Северус. – Ты не хочешь жить?

Мальчик криво усмехнулся.

– Очень хочу, – тихо ответил он. Северус сделал жест, и мальчик последовал за ним к пустой трибуне, где они выпили воды из кувшина.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Северус, глядя на мальчика сверху вниз.

– Гарри, – ответил он. Имя было иноземным, звучало, как львиный рык. Но только не из уст этого заморыша.

– Запомни, Гарри… пока ты не станешь опытным бойцом и не поймешь, как поразить любого противника, тебе поможет только страх и ярость.

– Я не боюсь вас, – тихо, упрямо процедил Гарри, глядя на Северуса исподлобья.

– Славно, – хмыкнул Северус. – Я был таким же. Но когда ты выйдешь на арену, по-настоящему, ты поймешь, что такое страх. И это может стать твоей силой, или твоей слабостью. Я расскажу тебе то, что никто больше не расскажет… – Северус откинул волосы с лица, перевязал их шнуром, чтобы не лезли в глаза, и сел на скамью. Гарри остался стоять, сжимая в руках деревяшку. – Тебя научат держать оружие и наносить удары. Тебе покажут, как защитить себя щитом. Ты будешь бегать, будешь поднимать тяжести. Станешь послушным маленьким бойцом. Но гладиаторские игры – это больше, чем бой.

Северус сделал паузу, пристально глядя на подростка. Тот слушал, опустив голову.

– Это праздник для знати и простого народа. Это представление, и тебе нужно верно его разыграть. Начнешь бой сразу – и упустишь свой шанс. Публика заскучает. Будешь ранен – они велят убить тебя, и ты пойдешь на корм диким животным прежде, чем успеешь попросить о пощаде.

– Мне не нужна пощада, – вздернул подбородок глупый мальчишка.

– Противники кружат по арене, изучают друг друга. Убегай, уворачивайся, дразни соперника. Будешь смешным – публика это оценит. Не хочешь? Что же. Тогда дерись так, словно есть шанс победить. Пусти кровь, да побольше. Это им тоже нравится. Знаешь, куда бить, чтобы пролилось много крови?

Северус дотронулся до предплечий, провел ладонью под коленкой, хлопнул себя по плечу там, где начинается шея.

– Или рази в лицо. Выколешь глаз, распорешь кожу на лбу – не смертельно, но грязно. Он ничего не будет видеть. Если, конечно, вы будете биться без шлемов.

Северус взглянул на выпуклый, плохо залеченный шрам на лбу у мальчишки.

– Говорить на арене нельзя, но можно кричать. Ты похож на звереныша – покажи им дикого иноземца, пусть считают тебя безумным. Запомнись, привлеки их внимание. Иначе тебе не победить.

Мальчик спокойно взглянул на него. Его глаза были зелеными, ярко-зелеными, каких Северус прежде не видел. «Он может вырасти в красивого мужчину», – подумал Северус. Тонкий, как ива, хоть и совсем не гибкий пока. Кожа золотистая, загорелая, на солнце смотрится красиво. Волосы черные, почти как у римлянина, но жесткие, как у дикаря, и торчат во все стороны. Красота не защитит его на арене – людям нет до нее дела; но стоит ему одержать победу раз или два, найдется кто-нибудь, кто разглядит это личико, и тогда у мальчика появится богатый покровитель.

– А что делали вы? – спросил Гарри, и Северус, забывшийся в своих мыслях, удивленно поднял бровь. – Что делали вы, чтобы победить? – дерзко повторил ученик. – Бегали или кричали?

Северус поднялся на ноги, подхватив меч.

– Я убивал.

***

– Мальчик делает успехи? – спросил Ремус, принимая Северуса в прохладной комнате.

– Бесполезный мешок с костями, – буркнул Северус, опустившись на мягкую кушетку с львиными ножками. В конце третьего часа Гарри сумел дважды задеть его, но удары были слишком слабы, чтобы оставить хотя бы след.

Ремус протянул Северусу чашу с водой, подкрашенной вином.

– Ты слишком строг к нему, – заметил Ремус мягко. – Оттого, что сам великолепный боец.

Северус вскинулся, высматривая на лице Ремуса насмешку, но тот сохранял свое нейтральное, дружелюбное выражение.

– Я видел твой последний бой, – осторожно добавил Ремус. – Безжалостно и прекрасно.

Ремус дрался иначе; Северус все еще помнил это. Ремус дрался грязно, жестоко, как варвар. Он протыкал противника насквозь, мог отсечь руку или ногу, словно обладал какой-то противоестественной звериной силой. Казалось, он мог бы разорвать человека голыми руками. Каждый его бой заканчивался одинаково: он замирал над остатками противника, покрытый кровью, как панцирем, и глядел на свои руки, а затем бросал меч. Зрители его обожали. Они звали его Волком. Мало кто знал, до чего скучный и кроткий он за пределами арены. Что из этого было притворством: смиренная вежливость или звериный оскал? Прежде Северус думал, что знает ответ, но теперь бы не сказал наверняка.

Вспыхнуло перед глазами воспоминание: они вдвоем, в гладиаторской школе. На соседних узких постелях, в темной комнате, полной спящих мальчишек. Видят кошмары по очереди. Они оба, бегущие за ровным строем учеников. Двое отстающих. Терпят насмешки тренера, отбывают наказание. Оба они, в тренировочном бое, срывая кожу на ладонях, лупят друг друга мечами. Ремус просит прощения, когда рассекает случайно щеку Северуса, и сгорблен виной: словно это не было главной целью их тренировки до первой крови.

И после они, в темных катакомбах под трибуной, ждут своей очереди выйти на бой. Приветствуют друг друга, вернувшись победителями. Помогают смыть кровь с ран, связанные странной дружбой.

Северус единожды вышел на арену против Ремуса. Это было неизбежно; рано или поздно каждая дружба кончится смертью, вот что он уяснил. Он не думал, что умереть суждено ему. Бой был постыдно коротким, страшно изматывающим. Северус помнит ту секунду, когда с кристальной ясностью понял: все кончено. Верх ему не одержать. И все же удивился, упав на песок, зажимая рукой рассеченное горло. Смерть поразила его, застигла врасплох. Он поднял глаза, и Ремус возвышался над ним, огромный, как целый мир. Загораживал собою солнце. Он ждал решения, глядя на императорскую ложу. Зрители бушевали. Одни кричали: убить, другие – миловать.

Ремус дождался знака и поднял меч. Северус не отводил глаз от острия меча, когда тот сверкнул возле его лица и вонзился в песок возле правого уха. К тому моменту Северус уже одержал много побед в других играх, и был помилован императором.

В тот раз Ремус не извинялся, но Северус и не смог бы простить. Он лишь надеялся, что больше никогда не выйдет с Ремусом на одну арену, потому что знал: случись ему победить, Северус не станет дожидаться вердикта, не будет медлить ни секунды. Не сможет поступить иначе, кроме как пронзить сердце противника.

Он не мог забыть смертный ужас, который испытал, лежа на той арене.

А если и забудет, всегда есть шрам, белеющий на горле: хорошее напоминание.

***

– Так как ты франкиец, то будешь драться с мечом и щитом, но если ты хорошо проявишь себя, тебя могут научить орудовать кнутом или копьем, а то и дубиной. Расскажут, как поразить противника с помощью сети и дротика, ты сможешь драться в доспехах и без них. Есть те, кто сражается с помощью трезубца, а есть скиссоры – у тех два коротких меча, соединенных, как ножницы. Если умеешь плавать, могут привлечь к морской битве, только их не проводили уже много лет. К диким зверям тебя не пустят – туда бросают всякий человеческий мусор, преступников, должников. Только публику разогреть. А если уж работать с животными, которые специально обучены для игр – то для этого нужно учиться много лет, не похоже, чтобы ты столько протянул. – Северус отпил вина из кубка, кинул взгляд на Гарри. Тот слушал, сидя у его ног в пустом классе. Волосы его отросли еще сильней и теперь обрамляли узкое, треугольное лицо. Мальчик казался истощенным, словно его не кормили, но Северус знал – в гладиаторских школах питание хорошее, получше, чем в нищих деревнях франкийцев. Быть может, мальчишка болеет? Вот же рассвирепеет Сириус, этот высокомерный кретин, если мальчишка помрет.

– Продолжайте, учитель, – сказал Гарри, и Северус сделал еще глоток.

– Ты, со своими талантами, запросто можешь стать андабатом. Тогда тебе дадут только два кинжала и никакой защиты, разве что шлем, через который ты и видеть толком не будешь. И выгонят на арену, драться с таким же неудачником. Служители арены будут подпихивать тебя в спину каленым железом, чтобы направить в сторону противника, а публика будет смеяться.

Гарри не выглядел напуганным, он безразлично глядел на Северуса своими пустыми, глупыми глазами.

– Что ж, это решение примет Ремус, когда ты закончишь обучение. Он разделит всех выпускников на группы, и вы продолжите тренировки, пока не придет время выходить на арену.

– А вы что за гладиатор? – спросил вдруг Гарри, и Северус хотел его наказать за дерзкий вопрос, но отчего-то ответил:

– Я – рудиарий. Это значит, что мне даровали свободу после многих побед, но я предпочел продолжить сражения.

Гарри уставился на него, побледнев.

– Почему? – выдавил он, наконец, и Северус выпил последние капли вина.

– Это великая честь – сражаться во славу императора, – сообщил он ровно и швырнул кубок на пол. – Теперь слушай дальше. Всех пораженных бойцов утаскивают на крюках в подземное помещение, солярис, где добивают, если они еще подают признаки жизни. Следи за тем, чтобы твой противник был кончен на арене – это считается хорошим тоном. Если уронишь его, сопротивляться он уже не будет. А если упадешь сам – должен снять шлем и подставить горло, таковы правила.

– Учитель…

– Удар идет через горло к сердцу, не каждый способен выполнить, так что придется тренироваться на мешках с зерном и яблоком. Яблоко – вместо сердца…

– Вы отказались от своей свободы? – снова перебил мальчишка, он не слушал, он глядел на Северуса так, словно страдал от тошноты.

– Я выбрал ту свободу, что мне по душе.

– Это же трусость!

– Подумай, с кем говоришь, мальчишка! – нахмурился Северус, сжав узкое личико пальцами, заставив Гарри глядеть ему в глаза. – Считаешь, что идти вновь и вновь на бой, где решается твоя судьба – это трусость?

– Именно так, – процедил Гарри, и Северус отпихнул его, брезгливо встряхнув рукой.

– Тогда ты еще глупее, чем кажешься.

Ремус уговаривал его остаться на ужин, но Северус спешил уйти как можно дальше от этого места. На вопросы «об успехах» отвечать отказался, только заметил, что у мальчишки утомленный вид.

– Кричит каждую ночь, кошмары, – печально сказал Ремус.

– Словно ты не знаешь, какие отвары из трав ему помогут, – фыркнул в ответ Северус. – Усталость делает его грубым и рассеянным, такой ученик мне ни к чему, – добавил он, заметив улыбку Ремуса.

– Спасибо, что заботишься о нем, – крикнул Ремус ему вслед.

***

Стали готовиться к новым играм, и Северус больше не мог тренироваться на главной арене, так что приходил в школу. Ремус приводил учеников, чтобы они наблюдали и запоминали; самые способные могли попробовать сразиться с Северусом, но каждый из них был слишком слаб, или слишком медлителен, или невнимателен.

Северус знал, что в городе только и говорят об этом. Объявления о предстоящих боях были всюду, намалеванные алой краской. Испачканы были стены домов, изгороди, даже надгробия. Давно не было игр, и люди соскучились по азарту, по виду крови. Делали ставки. Эту игру устраивал один из богатейших патрициев, приближенный к императору – Люциус Светоносный. Он должен был открыть игру, проехав на своей роскошной колеснице. Было приглашено много бойцов – сначала планировали провести парад, где каждый гладиатор будет размахивать руками и приветствовать публику, возносить прославления императору и патрицию, а после начнется массовый бой, в качестве разминки. Затем же выжившие выйдут в парах, чтобы скрестить мечи и копья.

Северус должен был выйти против Мельсибера; это был греческий раб, плечистый, широкий. Он уже одержал несколько побед в прошлых битвах, Северус знал его технику боя. Короткие, мощные удары по рукам, затем – по корпусу. Мельсибер действовал методично и четко, до тех пор, пока противник не оказывался на песке, истекающий кровью, обездвиженный. Он орудовал длинным копьем, так что Северус тренировался с таким же.

Вернулись старые сны. Арена, солнце и горло, распоротое мечом.

Северус побеждал много раз, и много раз ему даровали свободу, не зная, что он никогда не был рабом или преступником. Он был одним из немногих в городе, кто добровольно решил стать гладиатором и сражаться на арене. Когда он принял присягу, то объявил себя юридически мертвым, лишился любых человеческих прав. Невелика потеря; и прежде у него было прав не много. Терпеть побои отца и жить впроголодь. Его семья была нищей, долги отца росли, и Северус знал, что неизбежно однажды будет за них продан в рабство. После смерти матери он не нашел для себя иного выхода.

Такова была его правда, но другая правда осталась скрыта, и Северус никогда бы не признал ее, будь он даже наедине с самим собой. Оставаться дома стало невыносимо. Он бежал от жестокости отца – к другой жестокости, но ее он мог, по крайней мере, контролировать.

Северус не боялся смерти… тогда еще – нет. Грезил о славе и почестях. О шуме толпы, скандирующей его имя. Гладиаторы были мертвы для народа, но возносили их пуще живых. Успешно сражаясь, он мог получить не только признание, но и богатство. Удачливые гладиаторы получали покровительство от знати, дорогие подарки – золото, оружие. Бывало даже, дарили дом или земли. И он решил: если протянет достаточно долго, если победит достаточно красиво, чтобы ему даровали свободу, воскреснет – и станет жить в достатке, как уважаемый человек.

Отказываясь от предложенной свободы раз за разом, Северус говорил себе: «еще немного».

Он ненавидел арену, но ничего другого не знал. Однажды он остановится, однажды сможет.

Или умрет и получит покой.

***

– Быстрее! Еще быстрее! Сильней! Бей, разве ты не видишь – я открылся? Гляди в оба. Блокируй удар! Блокируй удар! – командовал Северус резко, между выпадами. Они кружили по арене, вздымая пыль своими сандалиями. Оба дышали тяжело и быстро, не отрывали друг от друга взгляд. Гарри нырнул под рукой Северуса и ударил его в бок, но удар вышел плохим, скользящим: будь то настоящий меч, хорошо, если бы тунику порвал. И после он замешкался, так что Северус сумел сделать подсечку и обрушить его на песок, снова, в очередной раз.

Гарри застонал, лежа на песке.

– Поднимайся, – отрывисто бросил Северус, стоя над ним. – Вставай и дерись!

Гарри повернулся на бок и подтянул колени к животу, задыхаясь.

– Вставай и дерись, глупец! Нет времени жалеть себя, – язвительно повторил Северус, ткнув Гарри кончиком деревянного меча.

Затем все снова.

– Слабо! Слабо! Ты слишком медленный… куда ты смотришь? Не спи, – удар за ударом, Северус теснил Гарри к трибунам, порой отвешивая шлепки, тычки и оплеухи свободной левой рукой. Мальчишка утратил всякий контроль, размахивал мечом, как оглушенный, и представлял собой жалкое зрелище. Когда он уперся спиной в ограждение, он споткнулся, и Северус направил меч ему в горло.

– Ты умер, – сказал он. – Опять. Никчемный, медлительный идиот.

– Я стараюсь изо всех сил, – прошипел Гарри, отпихивая от себя меч.

– Старайся лучше! – гаркнул Северус, отвесив ему еще одну оплеуху за дерзкий тон. Гарри закрыл голову руками и взглянул на него, глаза потемнели от обиды.

– Деритесь с кем-нибудь своего роста, – сказал он горько.

– Поверь мне, я уже пробовал, – хмыкнул Северус. Затем он развязал ленту, что подпоясывала его тунику, и завязал ею свои глаза. – Попробуй одолеть меня теперь, – сказал он, усмехаясь.

– Я не… – начал было Гарри, и Северус нанес удар на звук, тут же услышав болезненный вздох: вероятно, вышло сильнее прежних. Тут же песок зашуршал, и Северус почувствовал движение у левого бока. Он блокировал удар своим мечом, а после тут же перешел в атаку.

В кромешной тьме, подчиняясь лишь старым инстинктам и прислушиваясь к тяжелому дыханию мальчика, он дрался на арене, где когда-то его самого роняли на песок снова и снова.

– Вставай, дохляк, – кричал на него тренер, уродливый Муди, которого прозвали Грозным Глазом. Он победил во многих боях, хоть и не на арене – он был завоевателем, и шел в атаку в первом ряду, пока не стал командиром. Но фортуна не была на его стороне, и вскоре его отряд разбили, а самого Муди изувечили. Император был недоволен, но в честь прошлых заслуг помиловал командира и отправил его в гладиаторскую школу, учить за гроши рабов и беспризорников.

Северус не был ни тем, ни другим, однако Муди посвящал ему каждый свободный час. Казалось, ублюдку нравится измываться над ним.

«Двигайся», – вопил он, гоняя Северуса по всей арене. «Подними меч, белоручка!» – насмехался Муди, когда из рук Северуса выпадала деревяшка от сильного удара. Его пальцы после таких тренировок распухали, синяки покрывали все тело, отчетливо яркие на бледной коже, причина насмешек других мальчишек-учеников.

Северус ненавидел Муди, потому что не понимал, а когда понял, было уже поздно. Ходили слухи, что Муди отравили на одной из пышных пирушек, что он так любил. Северус помнил, как Грозный Глаз всюду носил с собой военную флягу, повторяя, что кругом лишь враги, только и ждут, когда ты отвлечешься. Говорят, туда и подлили яд.

А пока Муди был жив, Северус от всей души желал ему мучительной гибели.

– Волочи ноги, – говорил Грозный Глаз, награждая Северуса пинками, пока тот пытался подняться с земли. – Даже я, одноногий, тебя обгоню.

– Поднимай ноги, – прикрикнул Северус, отступая в темноте. – Ты шаркаешь так, что тебя всюду слышно.

Удар пришел из ниоткуда, неожиданно, но в последний момент Северус услышал свист меча, рассекающего воздух. Он отшатнулся, но был недостаточно быстр; смазанный удар проехался по его лицу, заставляя сцепить зубы.

Северус ощутил, как из носа потекла кровь, смачивая губы.

– Простите, – выдохнул Гарри справа, и Северус быстрым выпадом опрокинул его на землю. Он уткнул меч туда, где было горло мальчишки, и поставил ногу ему на грудь. Затем сорвал повязку.

– Ты начал справляться, – сказал он, ощущая кровь на языке. – И решил сделать паузу? – Северус вложил все презрение в свой голос. Гарри глядел на него во все глаза. Северус надавил ему на грудь так, что Гарри закашлялся. – Никогда не останавливайся. Бей, пока не попросят пощады, – прошипел Северус, и, убедившись, что Гарри его услышал, убрал ногу.

***

Северус стоял у края арены. Сандалии крепко врылись в песок, темный от крови.

Красное солнце падало на Северуса, падало, взрываясь огненными всполохами.

***

– Сильней! Бей сильней! – Северус с легкостью отбивал удары Гарри, наступал, гонял его по арене.

Гарри остановился, переводя дыхание.

– Вы убьете того человека? – спросил он, вытирая пот со лба.

– Я убил уже многих, – ответил Северус, опустив меч. Они тренировались на тяжелом, настоящем оружии, сталь сверкала на солнце, ждала крови. – И продолжу, пока способен на это.

– Отчего так… неужели вы хотите этого?

– Это моя работа. Мой долг, – ответил Северус, злясь на эту уловку. Мальчишка надеялся отвлечь его от тренировки, он не хотел драться. – Ровно как и твой.

– Я не убийца, – сказал ему Гарри. – Я не смогу.

– Тогда умрешь сам.

– Пусть так.

Упрямый, глупый подросток. Северус скривился, на языке стало горько. Сдался, не сделав попытки.

– Поднимай меч и атакуй, – велел ему Северус. – Представь кого-то, кого ненавидишь – это придаст тебе силы.

– Я не хочу, – Гарри швырнул оружие на песок и уставился на него с вызовом. – Я не хочу убивать невинных.

– Невинных не существует, – Северус оскалился, подходя ближе

– Я не хочу никого убивать, – крикнул Гарри ему в лицо. Северус вскинул бровь.

– Даже тех солдат, что вырезали твою деревню? Они сожгли каждый дом, они убили твою мать и твоего отца.

– Не по своей воле. Они выполняли приказ, – ровно откликнулся Гарри.

– Тогда подумай о том, кто отдал этот приказ, – вкрадчиво предложил Северус. – О предводителе Сириусе. Разве ты не хочешь отомстить ему?

Юное лицо Гарри стало жестким, почти суровым.

– Он подарил мне жизнь, – тихо произнес Гарри.

– Подарил? – Северус рассмеялся ему в лицо. – Наивный глупец! Дал взаймы, до первой битвы!

Взмахнув мечом, Северус ударил Гарри, распаров его тунику на груди и оставив длинный порез, из которого хлынула кровь. Гарри ахнул, отшатнувшись, и прижал руку к намокшей горячей ткани.

– Дерись, как мужчина, или проси пощады, – велел Северус, сделав еще один выпад, от которого Гарри сумел уклониться. – Поднимай свой меч.

– Если вы, учитель, готовы губить и умирать по чужому приказу, вы не умнее тех солдат, – сказал Гарри, опустив руки. – В этом нет ни доблести, ни отваги.

– Что ты можешь знать о доблести и отваге? – спросил Северус, наступая, и Гарри чудом смог увернуться от другого удара. – Что значат эти слова перед лицом смерти? – Гарри вскрикнул, зажимая плечо, между пальцев сочилась кровь. И тут же другое его плечо окрасилось алым. Северус наносил скользящие, быстрые удары, которые не могли серьезно навредить, но причиняли много боли. Они кружили на месте, и Северус ухмылялся, лицо его будто было сведено судорогой. Гарри был бледен, как полотно.

– А говорил, не будешь убегать, – хмыкнул Северус, когда после очередного удара Гарри развернулся и бросился прочь. В несколько секунд Северус догнал его и уронил на песок, вспорол ему щиколотку, проткнув острием. Гарри закричал, дергаясь на песке, и попытался отползти, но Северус наступил на край его туники. Затем пинком перевернул на спину. – Проси пощады или прими свою смерть, – прохрипел Северус, склоняясь над ним. В следующую секунду горсть песка полетела ему в лицо. Когда Северус вновь смог видеть, Гарри уже почти добрался до своего меча, извиваясь на песке, весь в крови и грязи. Северус наступил на меч.

– Теперь ты хочешь бороться? – воскликнул он. – Где же твои убеждения, мальчик? – и вновь замахнулся мечом. Гарри издал вопль, хватая его за ноги, отчего Северус едва не потерял равновесие и не проткнул его по-настоящему. Он сошел с меча, и Гарри схватил его окровавленными руками, а после слепо взмахнул вверх, надеясь пропороть живот, острие прошло в дюйме от кожи. Северус отстранился, наблюдая, как Гарри ползет к нему, не выпуская меч.

– Начало положено, – сказал он равнодушно, отвернувшись и зашагав к школе.

***

Крики и вопли еще звенели в его ушах, когда Северус спустился по каменной лестнице вниз, в прохладное и темное помещение подземелий. Арена находилась прямо над ним, и там шел следующий бой.

Северус упал на деревянную скамью, и безмолвная рабыня принялась омывать его плечи и ноги мокрой тряпицей, стирая кровь. Северус отогнал ее прочь. Он не терпел чужих прикосновений; только не сейчас, не сразу после. Кровь еще бурлила, а руки тряслись. Он обнаружил, что унес с арены свой меч, забыв отдать его работнику арены. Северус выронил оружие, и то с глухим лязганьем упало на каменный пол.

Он сидел и глядел в пустоту, долго, затем наклонился и стал разматывать обмотки, туго стянувшие его щиколотки. Бинты пропитались кровью и прилипли к коже. Он начал смачивать их водой, медленно, аккуратно. Сандалии тоже были в жалком состоянии. Не говоря уже о куске ткани, что прикрывала его бедра. Только Люциус мог так поступить – выпустить их на бой в набедренных повязках, как каких-то дикарей.

Мельсибер держался долго, и Северус начал уставать. Он был гораздо старше этого мужчины, превосходил его опытом, но не силой. Так или иначе, все всегда заканчивалось одинаково. Но в этот раз, упав и не поднявшись, Мельсибер не стал просить пощады. Он лежал, скорчившись и держась за горло. Северус дал ему время, а после оглядел трибуны. «Добей, добей», – неслись крики отовсюду. Люциус вытянул руку с оттопыренным пальцем, а после провел у себя по горлу. «Его нежная шея никогда не соприкасалась с чем-то острее ногтя», – подумал Северус.

Он поднял меч, и тогда Мельсибер извернулся и пнул его в колено, заставив упасть. Они сцепились, как звери, и лицо грека было искажено болью и ужасом, он кричал и рычал, и продолжил издавать эти ужасные звуки, когда распорядители игр оттащили его прочь двумя железными крюками, а затем прижгли железом. Нарушение правил на арене сурово каралось. Северус остался и смотрел, как поверженный гладиатор раз за разом пытается встать, под ударами кнута. От каленого железа его кожа лопалась и шипела. Отвратительный запах достиг ноздрей Северуса, но он стоял на месте, опустив свой меч. Зрители впали в неистовство. Они швырялись в Мельсибера всем, что попадало под руку. Задело пару раз и Северуса.

Наконец, крики стихли, и огромный, сильный мужчина неподвижно замер на песке, свернувшись в клубок, как ребенок.

Это не было хорошим сражением. Северус не ощущал пьянящей радости победы, не чувствовал ничего. Он сидел в темноте и ждал, содрогаясь от дрожи.

– Что за чудовищный холод здесь, – сказал Люциус, очутившись рядом. Северус поднялся на ноги, хоть колено и протестовало, а после склонил голову в коротком поклоне. – Садись, отдохни, ты славно потрудился сегодня, – сказал Люциус. Он выглядел нелепо здесь, в катакомбах, одетый в свое лучшее платье. Ему нельзя было находиться здесь, но для патрициев правила являются скорее рекомендациями.

– Красивые игры, – пробормотал Северус, потому что был обязан. Люциус склонил голову, волосы рассыпались по плечам. Он протянул руку, стирая капельку крови с щеки Северуса.

– Ты весь изранен, мой славный воин, – с наслаждением проговорил патриций.

– Да, господин, – ровно ответил Северус, не поднимая глаз.

– Не огорчайся. В другой раз мы найдем тебе соперника посильнее. Кто бы то ни был, я всегда ставлю только на тебя, Северус. Ты – мой талисман.

– Спасибо, господин, – повторил Северус.

Он не был красив или молод. Но Люциус выделял его среди прочих. Всегда, еще с той поры, когда Северус впервые одержал победу. Люциус всегда присутствовал на его играх. Не в первом ряду, конечно, чтобы не запачкать свои дорогие одежды кровью. И Люциус щедро платил Северусу за каждый бой. Щедро, по представлениям Северуса – он мог лишь предполагать, какими богатствами располагает этот человек.

Северус обучал фехтованию его сына, тот был никчемным бойцом; изнеженное создание.

Люциус же обучал Северуса правилам этикета, знакомил с важными людьми – а точнее, демонстрировал гостям, как ручного хищника – когда приглашал на очередной пир. Прекрасные рабыни наполняли кубки вином, блюда были самые изысканные, и хотя Северус с трудом мог поддержать беседу, он никогда не отказывался от приглашений.

И когда позже, простившись с гостями, Люциус позвал его в свою спальню и захотел лечь с ним, Северус также не отказался. Он думал, что это изменит его, заставит ощутить себя живым.

Он ошибся.

– Смой кровь и возвращайся на арену, – шепнул Люциус, лаская лицо Северуса. – Хочу, чтобы победители простились с публикой. И помаши моему сыну, он сидит справа от меня.

– Да, господин, – сказал Северус, уклоняясь от протянутой руки.

***

Они дрались молча. Гарри наносил удары один за другим. Наконец – сильно, уверенно. Северус хорошо потрудился над ним. Его левая рука болталась вдоль тела, горячая от боли. Он выдохся, а мальчишка не думал уставать. Все ученики собрались на трибунах, выкрикивая и подбадривая – кого?.. Северус не заблуждался на этот счет.

Он ухмылялся Гарри в лицо, уклоняясь от атак и пронзая мечом воздух в дюйме от стройного тела.

Дразнил, издевался.

«Это все, на что ты способен?»

Он не был разочарован. Гарри упал на землю, но тут же поднялся и продолжил бой.

Это длилось вечность.

Боль стала внезапной и обжигающей, когда острие распороло Северусу бедро. Ноги подкосились, и он рухнул к ногам Гарри, а затем выпустил свой меч и подставил горло, как требовали правила чести.

Гарри поставил ногу ему на грудь, направив меч ему в лицо.

– Просите пощады, учитель, – выдохнул Гарри. Его прекрасное лицо было застывшим, а глаза – темными от гнева.

Похоже, мальчик нашел, кого ему ненавидеть.

– Пощады, – выкрикнул Снейп, и трибуны взорвались криками. Гарри приставил острие к его горлу, лаская старый шрам. Затем отшвырнул меч в сторону и протянул руку. Северус схватился за узкую ладонь и резко притянул к себе мальчишку.

– Последний урок, Гарри, – хрипло сказал он, чувствуя, как мальчик вырывается. – Запомни хорошенько и никогда не забывай… кто твой настоящий враг.

Гарри высвободил свою руку и отступил, с презрением глядя на распростертого соперника. Затем поднял лицо к трибунам и просиял улыбкой, которая ослепила, как солнце.

***

Прошли годы, и Северус все реже участвовал в играх. Он все еще побеждал, но победа давалась ему трудней с каждым разом. В плохую погоду болели старые шрамы, ныло бедро. Он успешно занимался преподаванием, но все его ученики уже были мертвы. Все, кроме нескольких. Среди них – Гарри, франкийский гладитор, снискавший всеобщее обожание.

Игры с его участием собирали огромные толпы зрителей. Почти всегда это были игры на колесницах; Гарри в совершенстве управлял своей. Мчал быстрее ветра, и казалось, нет для него преград… в пределах кольца арены.

О нем говорили все и каждый. Северус ни разу не был на трибуне. Он и без того хорошо представлял это: размытый от скорости, словно призрак, с узкой ладонью, поднятой вверх в приветствии. Кожа отливает золотом в лучах закатного солнца. Люди звали его – Золотой Мальчик.

Крики толпы и крики его соперников, перемолотых колесами, затоптанных конями. Священная песнь.

Слышал и другие, тревожные вести. Как простой народ любил юного гладиатора, так высший свет ненавидел и боялся его. Непокорный, непредсказуемый – не лучшие качества для тренированного бойца. Ходили слухи, во время одной игры ему на арену подкинули смертоносную змею, и Гарри только взглянул, как она свернулась кольцом, кроткая, покорная его воле. Каких только легенд не ходило, и Северус знал: если уж стали приписывать божественные силы, добра не жди.

Опасней всего были его речи.

– Он назвал себя львом, львом на поводке, – поделился Ремус, сгорбленный от усталости и старой болезни. Северус глядел на его лицо, будто припорошенное пеплом, и больше не испытывал страха, только острую жалость, которая ранила лишь сильней. – Львы на поводке – все гладиаторы, так он их называет.

– Что еще он болтает? – спросил Северус, протянув Ремусу чашу с водой, и тот благодарно обхватил ее, сухие ладони поверх рук Северуса.

– Что даже лев может проглотить солнце, – шепотом сказал Ремус, заглянув ему в глаза.

– Удачное вложение совершил Сириус, ничего не скажешь, – откликнулся Северус устало, и Ремус опустил голову, всякий раз, когда упоминали погибшего генерала. – Отчего его все еще не убили? – спросил Северус, и Ремус жалко улыбнулся.

– Кто решится? Публика обожает его. Произойдет несчастный случай – и люди будут недовольны. А кому нужны недовольства, если иды грядут?

– Но стоит им пройти, и у мальчишки никакой защиты, – раздраженно возразил Северус. – И поводок живо превратится в удавку.

О том, кто ее затянет, Северус знал безо всяких сомнений. Это была одна из тех немногих вещей, которые прижимали его к земле. Не было ни шанса, ни надежды уклониться от своей судьбы.

На шумной пирушке Люциус утянул его в нишу, подал тяжелый кубок с пряным вином.

– У гладиаторов срок недолгий, но ты, Северус, великолепно умеешь выживать, – заявил он, устроившись на резной скамье под гроздьями винограда. Его щеки раскраснелись от выпитого, а на губах застыла улыбка, но глаза глядели холодно, а под ними залегли глубокие тени. Раньше Люциус играл тоньше, а нынче пришли тяжелые времена для императора, значит, для всех его приближенных. Надвигались иды.

– Кто-то назовет это удачей, другой – мастерством, – уклончиво произнес Северус, ожидая, куда приведет эта беседа.

– Что же можно сказать тогда о Золотом Мальчике? – прямо спросил Люциус, и Северус погрузил нос в кубок, выигрывая себе паузу. Наконец, смочив губы вином, он ответил:

– Удача, несомненно.

– Боги любят его.

– Люди любят его, что бывает даже важней, – напомнил Северус.

– Но и тебя они любили. Некоторые все еще помнят твои победы, – Люциус скользнул кончиками пальцев по предплечью Северуса, огладил старый шрам, что бугрил там кожу. – Я помню.

– Благодарю, господин.

– Хочу устроить новые игры. И хочу, чтобы ты был там, – сказал Люциус. Северус застыл.

– Я давно не выходил на арену, – выдавил он спустя пару секунд.

– Знаю. Но разве это препятствие для тебя? Ты все еще лучше этих молодых гладиаторов. Я не сомневаюсь в твоей победе.

– С кем мне драться, господин? – медленно спросил Северус. Люциус мечтательно возвел глаза к виноградным лозам.

– На этот раз я хочу устроить представление. Театр… знаешь, я люблю театр. Маски и плащи… есть в этом романтика, что скажешь? Устроим игры, о которых будут говорить и после нашей смерти. Время идет, и публику сложно теперь удивить. Но у меня есть мысли на этот счет. Завоевание Карфагена… что скажешь? Кругом роскошные декорации, все гладиаторы в костюмах – разделим на карфагенцев и славных римлян. Или лучше – разыграем сражение Лисимаха.

– Тот, что был брошен на растерзание льву и убил его голыми руками?

– И получил высшие почести до конца своих дней, – патриций возбужденно взмахнул руками. – Ты будешь Лисимахом, разумеется.

– И кто же будет львом?

Люциус пристально взглянул на него.

– Отчего ты спрашиваешь, Северус, если знаешь и без того?

– Я не хочу участвовать в этой схватке, – твердо произнес Северус, впервые за свою жизнь. Люциус удивленно улыбнулся ему, а затем выхватил его кубок и осушил до дна. Капля вина скатилась из уголка губ, пачкая шелковое белое одеяние.

– Император хочет, чтобы ты бился, а значит, отказать ты не можешь. Или забыл, кто ты, каково твое положение? – напоровшись на взгляд Северуса, Люциус смягчился. Он вновь прикоснулся к его предплечью, вкрадчиво добавляя: – Не волнуйся ни о чем. Ты победишь, ни малейших сомнений. Я позабочусь об этом.

Северус плотно сомкнул губы, отводя взгляд.

– Это будет твой последний бой, Северус. Я выкупил земли у моря. Там тихо, спокойно. Тебя тревожить не будут. Император хочет подарить тебе свободу, и на сей раз не откажись. Только порадуй нас еще один раз.

– Не выношу ни тишины, ни покоя, – процедил Северус сквозь зубы, поднимаясь. Люциус удержал его, вцепившись в запястье, и заставил взглянуть на себя.

– Слышал о недавнем бое? Двое франкийцев, Сент и Тереса. Вышли на арену и отказались драться, как тебе? Уж на что им кричали, подгоняли и кнутами, и железом – они бросили свои мечи и обнялись. Обоих четвертовали в итоге. Зрители были ужасно разочарованы, так испортить игру! От этих франкийцев одни проблемы.

– Упрямые существа, – подтвердил Северус, и почувствовал, как разжалась стальная хватка вокруг его запястья.

– Хорошо, что нам хватает ума понять, откуда солнце светит, – пробормотал Люциус, и Северус криво улыбнулся.

– Об этом каждый ребенок знает.

***

Чем Гарри опоили, Северус так никогда и не узнал. Они встали плечом к плечу перед трибунами, и Северус поднял руку, крикнув:

– Аве, император! Идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя.

А Гарри не шевельнулся, только глядел на небо.

Стучали барабаны. Северус повернулся к нему, поднимая щит и меч. Гарри улыбнулся.

Сияющий. Теперь Северус мог сказать это наверняка: слабое сияние, идущее от его кожи, от его глаз. Смотреть было почти больно. Он стал выше, шире в плечах, взрослее. Черты лица загрубели, волосы отросли до плеч. Губы были мягкими, когда Гарри бросил свой меч и щит, опустился на колени и поцеловал руку Северуса.

– Что ты творишь? – прошипел Северус, схватив Гарри за плечи и пытаясь поднять на ноги. Тот податливо прильнул к нему, смеясь, как пьяный.

– Я помнил о вас, учитель. Каждый день. Хорошо, что мы увиделись снова.

– Поднимайся и дерись.

– Вы всегда это повторяли. Вы говорили много умных вещей, а я не понимал. Теперь понимаю.

– Не похоже на то.

– Вы говорили, чтобы я сражался, как мужчина. И я сражался. Мне кажется, я победил. Вы больше не заставите меня убивать, Северус.

– Тогда ты умрешь, – горько ответил Северус.

– Конечно, – легко согласился Гарри. – Умру на арене, как мне было положено.

Северус оттолкнул его. Гарри шлепнулся на песок, голова его запрокинулась. Глаза были мутными, словно он в трансе. «Быть может, он не почувствует боль», – подумал Северус. Быть может, ему не будет страшно. Жаль, Северусу не предложили такого напитка.

– Вы сказали, чтобы я помнил, кто настоящий враг, – пробормотал Гарри. Северус покачал головой, но Гарри медленно взял меч и вытянул руку, указывая острием в сторону императорской ложи.

– Смерть императору! – крикнул он. И стало так тихо.

Барабаны смолкли.

– Я говорил с людьми. С другими гладиаторами. Будет восстание, – сказал Гарри, обняв колени, словно сидел на морском пляже.

– Но ты его не увидишь, – пробормотал Северус, сев рядом.

– Вы тоже, учитель.

К ним приближались служащие арены.

Северус лежал на краю арены. Песок был красным от крови, пролитой предыдущими бойцами. Темное закатное солнце опускалось на императорскую ложу, медленно, неотвратимо, как на казни. Пылали красным трибуны, и Северус мог различить лица зрителей. Там был и Люциус с семьей, и Ремус, прижавший ладони к губам. Там был его отец и его мать. Рабы и простолюдины, патриции и гладиаторы, живые и убитые им.

Они скандировали имя Северуса, они улыбались и поднимали в воздух сжатые кулаки.

Гарри, красивый, отважный, глупый. Его ослепительный, его беспощадный мальчик лежал рядом, и Северус хотел ему приказать: «Вставай, поднимайся!», – но не смог разлепить пересохшие губы.

«Посмотри на меня», – подумал он, и Гарри повернул лицо.

Они встретились глазами, и Северус поднял уголки губ.

Когда крюки пронзили его тело, он еще улыбался. Его волокли в солярис, чтобы воздать последние почести.


End file.
